1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor with a motor, which includes a compressor to compress fluid such as refrigerant, and includes a motor to drive the compressor integrally combined with the compressor in its axial direction.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of known compressor with a motor is disclosed in JP-A-7-4374. The compressor disclosed in JP-A-7-4374 has a scroll-type-compressor and a motor integrally connected to the scroll-type-compressor. The fluid, such as refrigerant to be used for an air conditioning apparatus, is compressed by the scroll-type-compressor, and is guided to the outside via an internal portion of the motor.
According to the conventional compressor with the motor, lubricant oil, such as refrigerating machine oil, included in the compressed fluid for lubricating sliding portions of the compressor is separated from the compressed fluid when it passes through the internal portion of the motor, and is temporarily stored in an oil storage chamber, which is formed beneath the motor, under a discharge pressure.
A bearing for supporting a rotation shaft of the motor is installed in a periphery of a connection between the compressor and the rotation shaft. To supply the lubricant oil having the discharge pressure from the oil storage chamber to the bearing and sliding portions inside the compressor, an internal oil supply passage is formed in a protruding portion of the housing, protruding in the axial direction of the rotation shaft from the compressor toward the motor.
For the convenience of forming the internal oil passage, its one end has an opening around the rotation shaft at the periphery of a tip of the protruding portion. Thus, after the lubricant oil is introduced to the periphery of the tip of the protruding portion, it is introduced along the rotation shaft to the bearing and other sliding portions to be lubricated.
According to the conventional compressor with the motor, it has been difficult to reduce the height of the protruding portion because of the design of the internal oil passage. Accordingly, the protruding portion prevents a front end of the motor from being placed closer to the compressor. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the axial length of the entire compressor with the motor.